Tuesday's Tryst
by Zombiegait
Summary: KakaSaku. It's their usual get together for training, but Naruto and Sai are nowhere to be seen and Kakashi is unusually eager to start without them. LJ fic request.


**Author Notes:** I'm currently taking requests for fics over at my LJ, and this was written for LJ user katanaxmistress's first request. I think it could've been fluffier, but hopefully you like it anyway!

**Pairings or Characters:** Kakashi/Sakura**  
Warnings:** SMEX. and ridiculous fluffiness.**  
Word Count:** 1871**  
Summary:** It's their usual get together for training, but Naruto and Sai are nowhere to be seen and Kakashi is unusually eager to start without them.

**

* * *

Tuesday's Tryst**

Sakura huffed, folding her arms angrily as she waited for her team to arrive outside the training grounds. She'd been standing around for nearly an hour and no one had showed. She was used to Kakashi being late – she can't recall a single meeting he was ever on time or early to – but she expected better of Naruto and Sai. Neither had mentioned other plans for the day, and Tuesday was their regular training day if all parties were in town. It was Kakashi's second day back, and this was to be their first day together in over a month.

Before she could storm off to track down the two and beat them senseless for making her stand around by herself for so long, a body suddenly appeared before her. Looking up into a familiar dark eye, she let out a sigh.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted, his eye crinkling as he smiled beneath his mask.

"You're late," she pointed out, struggling to keep her lips from turning up in a smile.

"Mmhm. Sorry about that. Busy with distractions." Sakura raised an eyebrow, curious at how vague his excuse seemed today. But there were more pressing matters at hand, so she didn't bother interrogating him further.

"Well, Naruto and Sai aren't here yet and I have absolutely no idea where they are. You have any clue why they're so late?" she asked.

"Nope," he answered quickly, "Let's start without them. You've obviously been waiting long enough." She blinked after him as he hopped the fence and started walking away. After a moment of confused staring, she shook her head and followed after him, jogging a bit until she caught up with him.

"So. What'll we be doing today? Ninjutsu, weapons, formations?" she asked, rattling off various things they often trained in. They both came to a stop before the forest area of the grounds. Kakashi turned his head to regard her closely with his dark eye, sending a sudden chill down her spine. He tended to do that to her more often than not these days, but she tried to ignore that.

_'Not during training!'_ she reminded herself silently. She continued to stare up at him, waiting for his decision.

"Sparring," he said finally.

"Sparring? Hmm, we haven't done that in a while," she replied, bringing a finger to her chin as she thought it over. She shrugged after a moment and agreed, "Sounds fine. Can I use chakra?"

"No. And I won't use my sharingan, either."

"Alright. Just say when," she said, a grin spreading on her face as she got into her stance. His face remained impassive – or rather, his _mask_ remained impassive – but she saw his eye flash briefly with something. But it was gone nearly as soon as it had appeared, so she figured she had imagined it and focused on him as he shifted into his own stance.

His eye crinkled again as he grinned and said, "When," and the two launched towards each other.

Sakura had always been the slowest on Team Seven, but since beginning her tutelage with Tsunade, she'd steadily improved in almost all areas, most notably strength and speed.

She was still not much of a match for Kakashi's speed, though, and found her first punch easily deflected and barely dodged a kick aimed at her head. The two leapt away from each other and paused for a momentary stare down before diving into the forest. Sakura continued to fire punch after punch at her sparring partner, and each was blocked or evaded with ease. She grunted in frustration as his fist grazed her side and began swinging harder at him. She knew the angrier she got, the less likely she'd be able to hit him, so she tried to remain calm as the two of them bounced between trees exchanging blows.

Between dodging a knee to her stomach and a punch at her face, Sakura managed to land a hard swing to Kakashi's jaw. The two jumped away from each other again, her landing against a tree to catch her breath and he on a branch to click his jaw back into place.

"Nice one," he called over to her.

"Thanks," she shouted back, her breathing still a little heavy from the exercise and adrenaline pumping through her. It always did feel great when she landed a hit.

"I'll have to punish you for that," he smirked, his voice suddenly in her ear, and she nearly leapt out of her skin as she lost her concentration and fell out of the tree. She managed to land on her feet, but looked up to see Kakashi had disappeared.

"Not fair," she mumbled, crouching low as she looked around and tried to sense for his chakra. She felt it approaching from her left and looked that direction just in time to see him charging towards her. She brought her arms up to block his punch, but instead of getting hit, she felt his long fingers wrap around her two forearms and pull her along until her back hit a tree. She winced and bit her lip at the sting of the impact, but quickly forgot about it as she saw him bring his other hand up to his face and pull down his mask.

She stared dumbly at him for a moment before smiling.

"Oh," she said, a blush dusting her cheeks. She hadn't forgotten that he was handsome, but she was always impressed by just _how_ handsome he was.

"Oh," he agreed with a grin before leaning forward and kissing her.

Normally, Sakura liked to run her fingers through his messy, silver hair whenever she kissed him, but with her arms pinned above her head she could do little more than moan into his mouth and arch her back off tree. He seemed to like it though, she noted, as she felt him shiver before his kisses became more demanding and the hand on her waist trailed up to start unzipping her vest. She purred deliciously as his free hand quickly did away with her bindings and bra and began massaging her breasts.

His mouth left hers to begin kissing down her neck, and she remembered absently that they had come here to train, _not_ for this, but couldn't really find a good enough reason to make him stop. After all, Naruto and Sai hadn't shown up, and since they hadn't appeared by now, it was safe to assume they wouldn't be coming today. And it _had_ been a while since he'd been back. With no fear of being interrupted, there was no real reason to protest and stop him from pressing open-mouthed kiss to her chest in that way that made her stomach flutter.

"Kakashi," she sighed as she lifted her legs off the ground and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closer to her. He grunted, uncomfortable with his back bent while her legs tugged him towards her. He pulled his face away from her neck – to which she protested with an angry, disappointed whine – and lifted her higher against the tree so that she could pull him flush against her. Though her feet could no longer reach the ground and with her arms still held against the tree above her head, she felt comfortable with her legs wrapped around him, his body pressing her back against the tree and his hand beneath her ass, squeezing gently.

"Sakura," he smiled against her neck, "Do you have any idea how badly I've missed touching you?"

"Nn... How bad?" she managed to ask, another moan escaping her as his hand slipped easily beneath her shorts.

"Really, _really_ bad," he answered, grinning when she arched her back to the ministrations of his thumb against her dampening underwear.

"It was... only a month," she admonished teasingly, her breathing getting heavier with each stroke of his skilled fingers. "You need me... that much?"

"Yes."

Her eyes snapped open at his fast reply, not having expected him to say it so easily, and she found herself staring at his sincere expression before he pressed another kiss to her lips. It was then that he chose to slip his hand beneath her underwear and push two digits into her, making her gasp into his mouth at the sudden feeling. He thrust his long fingers in and out slowly, enjoying the various squeaks and purrs she made. He was content to continue teasing her slowly and listen to the wonderful noises she made as he touched her, but Sakura was getting closer by the second and began grinding against his hand to try and reach her release. Recognizing her growing urgency, he smiled as he pressed a kiss to her ear and pushed a third finger inside of her and quickened his pace.

Her orgasm came up on her fast, and she breathed out his name as she shook and shivered with pleasure. She came down slowly and pressed her forehead against his shoulder, taking a moment to catch her breath.

Kakashi slowly released her forearms as he pulled his fingers from her shorts, and the two pulled apart as Sakura dropped back down to the ground and he licked his fingers clean of her. Her vest was hanging open and her shorts were incredibly wet, but she didn't feel indecent at all. She reached out and pulled at his vest until he was pressed against her and she could wrap her arms around his neck.

"I thought we weren't going to do this during training," she spoke into his chest, though she wasn't really unhappy about it.

"Sorry. I couldn't wait till tonight," he replied, one hand splayed on her hips and the other running slowly through her hair.

"... What if Naruto and Sai had shown up?" she asked, tilting her chin so she could look up at him. His eye met hers, and from the way he was grinning sheepishly she immediately knew what he had done. "Wait. You _told_ them not to come?"

"No. I just distracted them to make sure they wouldn't," he corrected. His vague excuse from earlier replayed in her ears and she banged her forehead against him in exasperation.

"_You_--! Just... _you_," she sighed in defeat.

"... Sakura?"

"Hmm?" Before she got her answer, she felt herself being transported and suddenly landed on a familiar mattress. He'd taken them back to their shared apartment and apparently left their clothes behind.

"Mind if we continue?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"Like I would say no," she scoffed, rolling her eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair before pulling him down for a kiss.


End file.
